Senado de la Nueva República
El Senado de la Nueva República, también conocido como la Asamblea de la Nueva República o Asamblea Galáctica, era la rama ejecutiva y legislativa de la Nueva República. Se localizaba en Coruscant. El gobierno de la Nueva República estaba organizado alrededor de este cuerpo legislativo unicameral. El Senado de la Nueva República fue el sucesor del Consejo Provisional y el Senado Imperial. Historia Rebelión y la Nueva República El Consejo Provisional thumb|right|250px|Una asamblea democrática por parte de la [[Alianza para Restaurar la República/Leyendas|Alianza Rebelde.]] La meta final de la Alianza Rebelde era terminar con el tiránico gobierno del Emperador y restaurar la libertad y la justicia a la galaxia. Para lograr estos fines, la Alianza usó tácticas variadas, desde subversión hasta acciones militares a gran escala, como la Batalla de Endor. La Batalla de Endor y la muerte del Emperador cuatro años después de la Batalla de Yavin significaron el fin del Imperio Galáctico. Un mes después, la Declaración de una Nueva República fue emitida por ocho de los miembros más importantes de la Alianza Rebelde, estableciendo las metas, valores e ideales del nuevo gobierno. Estos ocho, la Jefe de Estado Mon Mothma de Chandrila, la Princesa Leia Organa Solo de Alderaan, Borsk Fey'lya de Kothlis, el almirante Ackbar de Dac, Sian Tevv de Sullust, Doman Berussde Corellia, Kerrithrarr de Kashyyyk y Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh de Elom se convirtieron en el Consejo Interno del gobierno provisional de la Nueva República, el Consejo Provisional. El principal objetivo durante el tiempo del Consejo Provisional era capturar Coruscant. en ese tiempo el Consejo Provisional, y por lo tanto la Nueva República, no tenían un sitio de gobierno oficial o un mundo capital. En vez de eso los Consejos Interno y Provisional se reunían en varios mundos, como Noquivzor. Mover el gobierno a Coruscant sería más simbólico que estratégico, y establecería la legitimidad de la Nueva República, pues el sitio del gobierno galáctico siempre fue en Coruscant desde el inicio de la República. Hasta entonces, las metas del Gobierno Provisional serían proveer de guía al nuevo gobierno y crear una nueva serie de principios y leyes. El Primer Senado 250px|thumb|left|Las firmas de la Declaración de una Nueva República. Poco después de la captura de Coruscant y la reubicación del gobierno de la Nueva República siete años después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Senado de la Nueva República fue establecido en el Día de la Restauración. El discurso de Leia Organa Solo, Ministra de Estado de la Nueva República, reflejó las creencias y principios del Primer Senado: "Hoy nos convertimos en una familia galáctica—una familia de los grandes y los chicos, los jóvenes y los viejos, con honor para todos y preferencia para ninguno." Mon Mothma se convirtió en la primera Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República y, bajo la nueva Carta, también la Presidente del Senado y la Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas. Durante su administración el gobierno de la Nueva República siguió siendo muy similar al del gobierno provisional, con la Asamblea del Senado de la Nueva República asumiendo los deberes del Cosejo Provisional y con el Consejo Interno dirigiendo. El Senado puro dar la protección y guía necesaria para terminar con la amenaza del Imperio después del regreso del Gran Almirante Thrawn nueve años después de la Batalla de Yavin. Sin embargo, no pudo defender contra una importante contraofensiva Imperial dirigida por un resucitado Emperador Palpatine, que vio la recaptura de Coruscant un año después de la muerte de Thrawn, y así la Nueva República se encontró de nuevo huyendo. El Senado durante la Crisis de la Flota Negra (el Segundo Senado) thumb|right|250px|La [[Gran Cámara de Convocación.]] Después de la exitosa recaptura de Coruscant once años después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Senado de la Nueva República comenzó el primero de una serie de programas para reestructurar al gobierno. Se establecieron consejos especializados, con más poder que comités ordinarios del Senado, con la responsabilidad de proveer un aspecto específico del gobierno. Estos incluían el Consejo de la Defensa Común, el Consejo de Seguridad e Inteligencia, el Consejo de Justicia, el Consejo de Ministerio, el Consejo de Ciencia y Tecnología y el Consejo de Comercio. El Consejo Interno fue reemplazado por el Consejo Gobernante constituido por los presidentes de los ocho consejos del Senado, con el poder de remover al Jefe de Estado de su cargo para evitar que la cabeza del gobierno se volviera demasiado poderosa, como lo hizo Palpatine como Canciller Supremo. Durante el Segundo Senado, Mon Mothma se retiró de la vida pública y designó a la princesa Leia Organa como su sucesora. Con la aprobación del Senado, Organa Solo se convirtió en la segunda Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República. Muchos eventos importantes con repercusiones a largo plazo ocurrieron durante la presidencia de Organa Solo. El más importante fue el inicio de las pláticas diplomáticas con la Liga Dushkan, una alianza de mundos yevetha en el Cúmulo Koornacht. Esto llevó a lo que se conoció comúnmente como la Crisis de la Flota Negra, durante la cual Organa Solo extendió el poder del Jefe de Estado, entre dos peticiones de retirada del Consejo Gobernante y una petición de no confianza en el Senado, para proteger a la Nueva República de los fanáticos yevetha y su implacable campaña de genocidio. También durante este tiempo muchos planetas anteriormente Imperiales peticionaron –y se les otorgó- membresía en la Nueva República. Sin embargo, muchos de estos mundos retuvieron sus gobiernos individuales y, como resultado, sus delegaciones en el Senado a menudo abogaban por puntos de vista asociados con el Imperio, como la xenofobia, y generalmente causaban puntos muertos en el Senado. Finalmente, después de ser criticada por la intervención de la Nueva República en el Cúmulo Koornacht, Almania (durante el cual el Salón del Senado fue destruido) y el sistema Corelliano, y debido a las discordias en el Senado, especialmente entre los senadores tradicionales y los pro Imperiales, la Jefe de Estado Leia Organa Solo tomó un permiso indefinido, durante el cual el senador calibop Ponc Gavrisom fue electo como el Jefe de Estado interino. El Tercer Senado La ascensión de Ponc Gavrisom como Jefe de Estado, la construcción de una nueva Gran Cámara de Convocación del Senado, y otra importante reestructura gubernamental marcaron el inicio del Tercer Senado. El poder del gobierno fue trasladado a los niveles más locales, planetarios, de sistemas, sectores y regionales para evitar la centralización del poder característica de la era de Palpatine. El rol del Senado de la Nueva República fue así reducido a poco más que proveer la defensa común y mediar disputas entre sistemas. Si bien cualquier legislación que pasaba era convertida en ley, el nuevo límite de un proyecto por delegación por año previno las paralizaciones, pues cualquier legislación propuesta tendría que pasar el escrutinio del comité en que era introducida y del Senado completo. Otro desarrollo durante la reestructuración fue la creación de los Observadores de la Nueva República, una organización que funcionaba como la Orden Jedi durante gran parte de la República Galáctica. El trabajo de los Observadores era moverse por la Nueva República y reportar al Senado lo que veían o escuchaban, especialmente lo referente a actividades gubernamentales que las autoridades locales preferían mantener ocultas. El evento más importante del Tercer Senado fue la crisis del Documento Caamas, que amenazó con iniciar una guerra civil entre las facciones pro-bothan y anti-bothan de la Nueva República. La crisis, que comenzó con el descubrimiento del Documento Caamas en Wayland, terminó con la firma de un tratado de paz final entre la Nueva República y el Remanente Imperial, finalmente terminando la Guerra Civil Galáctica, que duró treinta y siete años. El Cuarto Senado thumb|left|170px|[[Nom Anor en la Rotonda del Senado]] El final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica muchos planetas finalmente eligieron un lado al cual unirse, y muchos escogieron la Nueva República. Leia Organa volvió al Senado poco después de la firma de los Acuerdos de Bastion, pero renunció permanentemente en el 23 DBY. En la elección siguiente, Borsk Fey'lya fue electo Jefe de Estado con una mayoría de tres quintas partes. Muchos otros miembros antiguos del Senado también renunciaron. Desafortunadamente estos senadores, personas con elevados principios y otrora líderes Rebeldes, fueron reemplazados por senadores de menores principios, y las luchas internas de la Antigua República volvieron a aparecer. En al invasión posterior de los yuuzhan vong, el Senado fue paralizado por la incompetencia y la cobardía. Durante la Caída de Coruscant la mayoría de los senadores pidieron que elementos de la Flota de Defensa los "escoltaran" fuera del sistema. Fey'lya, responsable de la mayoría de los fracasos de la Guerra, se sacrificó al final de la batalla. Un año después el Senado se reunió en Dac y, después de una larga campaña, eligió a Cal Omas como Jefe de Estado. Conversión En el 28 DBY, como la Nueva República se convirtió en la Alianza Galáctica, el Senado de la Nueva República se convirtió en el Senado de la Alianza Galáctica. Poderes El Senado era el poder ejecutivo y legislativo de la Nueva República. También tenía una limitada autoridad judicial, presumiblemente para demandantes de alto perfil y casos demasiado controversiales para la Corte de Justicia. Estos casos incluían juzgar a los senadores por traición, crímenes contra la civilización y presumiblemente corrupción y traición del Jefe de Estado. Cada senador estaba limitado a introducir un proyecto por año, y se requería una votación para pasar el proyecto de un comité al Senado entero.Specter of the Past El canal 11 de la HoloRed estaba reservado estrictamente para uso del Senado de la Nueva República. Composición El Senado estaba encabezado por el Jefe de Estado junto con el Jefe del Senado. Consistía principalmente de asambleístas representativos. Los miembros primarios estaban representados en el Senado por un gobernador-delegado, o Senador. Cada senador tenía un solo voto, sin importar la población representada. Los miembros afiliados estaban representados en Coruscant por un Legado, que podía hablar en las sesiones generales del Senado, pero no podía votar en asuntos oficiales del Senado (para evitar representación doble) o servir en los varios cuerpos del Senado. En el 19 DBY había casi 1000 senadores, cada uno representando a 50-200 planetas. Como un cuerpo con una membresía grande y potencialmente ilimitada, el Senado completo era una estructura demasiado inmanejable para trabajar. Consecuentemente, la mayoría del gobierno real era realizado por los consejos, comités y comisiones del Senado. Los asuntos cotidianos del Senado eran principalmente los discursos y el debate público. Cuando el Senado se reunía como un comité, a menudo era referido como la Asamblea de la Nueva República. Los consejos eran cuerpos designados con toma de decisiones autónoma y autoridad de apropiación sobre algún segmento de las operaciones gubernamentales fuera del Senado (por ejemplo, el Consejo de Defensa, que supervisaba la Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República). Los más poderosos y poblados miembros de la Nueva República estaban desproporcionadamente representados en los consejos del Senado. Los comités eran cuerpos electos con la autoridad para administrar varios aspectos de las operaciones del Senado, incluyendo el presupuesto general. Eran semi autónomos; en el evento de votación unánime en el comité, no se requería la aprobación del Senado completo, sin embargo el Senado completo podía anular una decisión no unánime de un comité con una mayoría de tres quintas partes. Las comisiones eran cuerpos voluntarios con sólo capacidad de consejería. Podían preparar reportes de temas preocupantes para presentarlos al Jefe de Estado, al Ministro de Estado, al Comandante Supremo o a la membresía en general; programar y conducir audiencias; y contratar investigadores independientes. Los miembros superiores del Senado se sentaban en los niveles inferiores, y los senadores más nuevos y menos poderosos se sentaban en la parte superior. Apariciones *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fuentes *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Legislaturas Categoría:Consejos del Senado Senado